Never Again
by GRACE5
Summary: Lindsay moves back to Montana, when she goes missing the team goes to help with the investigation and take care of her four year old son. D/L. Not related to season 4 or 5.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"So I got your results." Hawkes said as he entered Danny's office.

"And?" Danny questioned removing his eyes from his computer and looking at Hawkes.

"Guess." Hawkes said with a smirk as he waved the folder.

"Just give it to me." Danny said as he stood and took the folder from Hawkes's hand. Opening it, he read it over then looked up at him dumbfounded. "Bozeman? Ya kidding me?"

"Nope." Hawkes said slapping Danny on the shoulder. "You're the lead on the case, you make the call."

"Ugh." Danny groaned as he and Hawkes headed towards the conference room down the hall. "I swear if she picks up the phone, I'll kill you."

"It's been almost six years Danny," Hawkes laughed as Danny dialed. "She won't remember you."

"Shut up." Danny said as he waited for an answer.

"Bozeman PD." An older man answered.

"Hi this is Detective Messer from the New York Crime Lab." Danny started but was cut off by the man on the other end.

"You're calling about Lindsay?" he asked his voice not as impersonal any more.

"Ugh..No. What happened to Lindsay?" Danny asked looking over at Hawkes.

"She's missing, found her truck running on the highway, her little boy still sound asleep in the back." The man answered causing Danny to swallow hard.

"What?" Danny choked out putting the phone on speaker so Hawkes could hear.

"That was yesterday, still haven't really gotten any leads, poor little boy is stuck with her parents." The man explained.

"Little boy?" Hawkes questioned as he saw Mac passing in the hallway and waved him to come into the room.

"Gabriel, yeah, 4 years old." The man explained.

"What's this about?" Mac asked looking between Danny, Hawkes, and the phone.

"Lindsay's missing." Danny said nodding his head towards the phone. "My results got a hit in Bozeman so I called and he thought I called about Lindsay."

"How long?" Mac asked

"About 24 hours ago." The man on the phone answered. "I can send you everything we have, but it's not much."

"Do that." Mac said as he took the file from Danny. "Where's Gabriel?"

"With her parents, but Child Services is trying to get him." The man explained.

"Why?" Hawkes questioned looking at Danny who was just sitting in front of the phone with his head hung.

"She doesn't get along real well with her parents." Danny answered for the man looking up at Mac. "And her brother lives in North Dakota, sister in Wyoming."

"What about his father?" Hawkes asked watching Danny closely; Gabriel being four put his conception right around the time Lindsay and Danny split.

"We don't know anything about him, I don't think any one does." The man answered.

"Okay send us everything you have, including a picture of Gabriel, and take a sample of his DNA and run it through the system. Just in case." Mac said.

"Will do sir." The man said and got Mac's information before hanging up.

"Anything you know Danny?" Mac asked softly, not knowing what would trigger Danny in this situation.

"No." Danny said looking up at Mac. "I mean, I don't understand what you're asking me. You think he's mine?"

"I don't know, I'm simply asking if it's possible." Mac said warning Danny with his eyes to calm down. "They're going to run his DNA through the system, you're in the system as a government employee, so is Lindsay."

"Yeah it's possible, Lindsay and I." he paused trying to find the right words. "We um, weren't always thinking, you know."

"You didn't use condoms?" Mac said bluntly causing Danny to blush.

"Only when we remembered." Danny said softly avoiding looking at Mac.

"Okay." Mac said as his pager went off. "I'll let you know when the information comes through, for right now get back to your case."

"Sure." Danny said as he took the folder from Mac.

Mac sat at his computer looking over Lindsay's case file that had been e-mailed to him from Bozeman. Her truck was found on the highway, still running with a sleeping Gabriel in the back, dressed like he was going to or had played a baseball game. Lindsay's boyfriend had also not been heard of since her disappearance, Chuck Meyers.

Mac next came across several pictures of a little boy who he assumed to be Gabriel. The first was a head shot, His hair was brown the same color as Lindsay's, his eyes were a light blue that seemed darker around the outside of the iris, giving them a glow. His chin had a slight dimple in it, much like Lindsay's, his nose also appeared to be inherited from Lindsay, but his jaw was strong and the slight smirk on his face didn't belong to Lindsay.

"Detective Taylor?" the receptionist came through on the phone.

"Yeah?"

"An officer from Bozeman is on the phone for you." She finished.

"Thank you." Mac said picking up the phone. "Taylor."

"Detective Taylor we got a hit, paternity wise on Gabriel." he said through the phone. "And he seems to work in your crime lab."

"And?" Mac questioned scrolling to the next picture of Gabriel, this time he was wrapped in Lindsay's arms.

"I believe it was the same detective that called here." He started. "Detective Daniel Messer, does that sound right?"

"Yeah." Mac said. "Call me if you hear anything else."

"What about Gabriel?" the man asked before Mac could hang up. "Her parents can't take care of him, and I don't want to put him in with child services."

"I'll talk with Danny." Mac said and said his goodbyes. Closing the e-mail he headed out of his office and over to Danny's.

"Danny, we got the results." Mac said as he stood in the doorframe.

"And?" Danny asked impatiently.

"DNA confirms, you're his father." Mac said watching Danny for a reaction.

"Now what?" Danny asked looking back to his computer.

"Lindsay's parents can't take care of him, and they don't want to put him in child services." Mac explained. "A couple of us could fly out and help with the investigation while you take care of your son."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So who else is going?" Danny asked as he walked out of his bathroom and to his bag, which was on the bed next to Flack.

"Me, Stella, and Hawkes." Flack answered watching Danny as he randomly picked out shirts and threw them on the bed. "How long are you packing for?"

"I dunno." Danny said as he then moved towards his dresser and pulled out several pairs of jeans and pants.

"Are you gonna bring Guppy?" Flack asked as Danny stood next to him to fold his clothes.

"No." Danny said simply and continued to pack.

"Danno seriously give up this pouting thing." Flack said as he got up and headed towards Danny's closest and pulled down the beat up old bear. "Here." He said throwing the bear at Danny.

"Why do I need this?" Danny asked holding up Guppy.

"Why did you have him?" Flack asked sitting back down on the bed.

"My mom gave him to me, cause I used to be scared of thunderstorms." Danny said as he placed the last pair of jeans in his bag.

"Give him to Gabriel, he's probably scared." Flack said shoving the bear in the top of Danny's bag. Danny sighed and sat on the other side of the bag and put his head in his hands.

"What?" Flack questioned his best friend.

"I haven't talked to her in four years." Danny said looking over at Flack. "Remember she came to New York for Mac's 50th?"

"Yeah." Flack said

"She kept trying to talk to me, kept saying she had to tell me something." Danny continued checking the clock on his nightstand. "I wouldn't listen, I was so mad, so mad that she could just come back and act like nothing happened between us. I wouldn't listen and I hurt and I knew it, I bet she was trying to tell me about him, he was like two then."

"I'm sure it'll be different this time." Flack said trying to assure his best friend. "So I checked around and Lindsay's been with this guy Chuck Meyers. He's not a good guy, couple assault charges, indecent behavior."

"He hit her?" Danny practically growled as he stood taking his bag with him as they both left the bedroom.

"I don't know." Flack said grabbing his keys and following Danny out the door. "But I checked Gabriel out, just in case, no hospital visits except one when he was two but that was because of a high fever."

"So he hasn't touched Gabriel," Danny said as they drove towards JFK. "Where's he now?"

"Missing along with Lindsay." Flack said.

"_Hey." Lindsay said as she wrapped her arms around Danny's waist and kissed the back of his neck. _

"_Hey back." Danny said as he shut the stove off and turned around in her embrace. He smirked and captured her lips with his immediately fighting her tongue for dominance. She smiled into the kiss as her cold hands traveled up his shirt and stroked his abs causing Danny to shriek. "Your hands are freezing." _

"_I know." Lindsay said as she moved them along his sides and rested them on his lower back causing him to wince. _

"_Montana." Danny wined as he nuzzled her neck and pressed her tightly against him, letting her feel what her cold hands on his hot skin was doing to him. "You shouldn't do that." _

"_Maybe this is the effect I wanted." She whispered in his ear before sucking and kissing on his neck. _

"_You didn't have to freeze your hands to get this effect." Danny groaned as her hands moved to take his shirt off, breaking the contact her mouth had on his skin. _

"_I know, it's just more fun." She smirked kissing him again._

"Danny wake up, we're here." Stella said as she nudged Danny trying to get him to stir.

"Yeah, yeah I'm up." Danny said as he sat up straight in his seat. "We're here?"

"Yeah." Stella said smiling at him.

"What are you smilin' about?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"You talk in your sleep." She laughed as they exited the plane.

"So you're it?" Lindsay's mother asked looking back at her husband then back to Danny. "You fathered Gabriel?"

"Yes ma'am." Danny said looking over the woman's shoulder for the little boy.

"He's upstairs." She said as she turned to sit back on the couch next to her husband.

"Okay." Stella said as she and Danny moved towards the stairs. "Strange."

"Yeah." Danny said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Gabriel?" Stella called, as they looked around the small upstairs checking each room.

Danny opened the door furthest down the hall on the left and smiled, knowing it was Lindsay's room, he could tell by ribbons and pictures on the wall. Leaving the door open he walked further into the room, the little boy sitting on the floor catching his attention.

"Stella." Danny called as he turned back towards the door then knelt in front of the little boy. "Hi." Danny said awkwardly as Gabriel just looked up at him.

"Find him?" Stella asked as she entered the room. "I guess you did." She smiled as she knelt next to Danny; she reached out and ran her finger down Gabriel's rosy cheek. "Hi sweetie, did we wake you?"

"No." he said softly shying away from Stella's touch.

"I'm Stella." She said as she nudged Danny, who had been quiet just analyzing the boy. Danny turned and looked at Stella, not knowing how to introduce himself.

"I'm Danny." Danny finally said as he rubbed his knees. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Is Mommy back?" he asked as he stood along with Danny and Stella.

"No sweetie she's not." Stella said as she stroked the back of the little boys hair as they walked downstairs.

"Is Chuck?" he asked as he stood next to Danny who was trying to get Lindsay's parents attention, and he couldn't help but smile when Gabriel didn't call Chuck daddy.

"Nope." Danny said still smiling.

"So you're just gonna keep him in a hotel room?" Lindsay's father barked.

"What do you care, you just left him in a room." Danny said back narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Sir, the department rented a little cabin that we'll be staying in along with Gabriel." Stella explained not wanting the two men to argue any further.

"Fine." He huffed and sat back down next to his wife.

"Bye." Gabriel whispered, his grandparents not even looking at him. Danny watched and gently took his son's hand and led him out to the SUV with Stella next to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So Gabriel, how old are you?" Stella asked as they pulled out of the Monroe's driveway.

"Almost five." He said softly as he looked out the window.

"So you're going to start school next year." Stella said turning back to smile at him. "Are you excited?"

"I guess." He said looking over at Stella and shrugging his shoulders.

"When's your birthday?" Danny asked looking quickly up in the rear view mirror.

"April 15." He answered.

"Tax Day." Danny said with a laugh as Stella looked over the directions.

"Means you were getting busy in July." Stella smirked as they pulled into the driveway of their rented cabin.

"Wasn't just July." Danny said as they both got out of the car and Danny turned to help Gabriel out.

"That's disgusting Danny." Stella said with a face of disgust as they entered the cabin. "Flack Hawkes?"

"In the kitchen." They heard Flack call.

"This is Gabriel." Danny said as he then pointed to Flack and Hawkes. "The guy with the ugly tie is Flack and the other one is Hawkes."

"You can call me Sheldon if you want." Hawkes said as he moved to stand in front of Gabriel and shook his hand.

"Okay." Gabriel said shyly as he avoided eye contact with everyone. "Where's my Mommy?"

"We're working on it." Flack said as he took a sip of the coffee he just made. "As a matter of fact we should leave now."

"Okay, let me get my things." Stella said as she left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room.

"Where do we start?" Danny asked

"We? No, Danny you're here to take care of Gabriel." Flack said as they walked towards the front door.

"I want to help find Lindsay." Danny said as Stella came down the stairs and stood next to Hawkes and Flack.

"We know Danny, but you need to stay with Gabriel." Hawkes said as the exited the cabin.

"Gabriel stay here for a sec okay?" Danny said as he left the cabin and caught up with them.

"Okay." He said and made his way over to the couch.

"Wait." Danny said as they all turned around and looked at him. "Should I tell him that I'm his father?"

"Oh… I don't know the answer to that." Flack said looking over at Stella.

"I wouldn't just yet Danny, wait until he gets more comfortable around you." Stella said as they all got in the car. "Tell him stories about his mom, listen to his stories."

"Okay Okay." Danny said as he watched them drive away. He headed towards the house and smiled when he saw Gabriel curled up on the couch fast asleep. Danny gently lifted him up in his arms and brought him upstairs, laying him gently on the bed before pulling the covers from under him and tucking him in.

"Danny?" Gabriel whispered as Danny knelt down next to his bed.

"Yeah?" Danny asked as he stroked the little boy's hair.

"Did you know my Mommy?" he asked closing his eyes again.

"Yeah, I knew her." Danny said, "I knew her better than any one."

"I want her back." He said forcing his eyes open to look at Danny.

"I know, so do I." Danny whispered kissing Gabriel's hair. "I brought you something." Danny said as he moved to the single bed across the room from Gabriel's and took Guppy out of his bag. "His name is Guppy." Danny said as he held him up to Gabriel.

"He's missing an eye." Gabriel said as he touched where the eye should be.

"He's old, I got him when I was around your age." Danny said. "Now he's yours."

"Really?" Gabriel asked as he yawned and took the bear from Danny.

"Really." Danny smiled as he watched Gabriel snuggle him up under his chin.

"He smells." Gabriel mumbled as he dozed off to sleep.

"Yeah." Danny agreed kissing his son's head and leaving the room.

"_Hey Montana, wait up." Danny called as he jogged up behind Lindsay as she stood in front of the elevators. _

"_What's up Danny?" she asked as she turned around and smiled at him._

"_You got plans for tonight?" he asked as they both stepped onto the elevator. _

"_Yes, I'm gonna go home take a long bubble bath, have some wine, then watch P.S. I Love You and Just Like Heaven." She said with a smile as they elevator stopped and more people got on. _

"_Would you like some company?" Danny asked as they got off in the parking garage. He smirked and stood practically on her toes before dropping a gentle kiss to her lips. _

"_Hm…I'm not in the mood for sex tonight Danny." Lindsay said as he kissed her again. "I'm tired." _

"_I didn't say anything about sex." Danny smirked placing his hands on her hips and bringer her closer to him. _

"_But that's what we decided our relationship was." Lindsay said as she played with the hair on the back of his neck. "Just sex." _

"_Doesn't mean we can't just spend time together." Danny whispered against her lips. _

"Fine." Lindsay caved.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"_Danny?" Lindsay questioned as she felt the bed dip on the other side and a pair of strong arms wrap around her._

"_Go back to sleep Montana." He whispered kissing behind her ear._

"_You're freezing." She said as she turned in his arms so she was facing him. _

" _s'cold out." He said still keeping his voice low as he ran his finger down her cheek._

"_Tough case?" she asked knowing something had to be wrong because he'd never just come over to cuddle and go to sleep, it was too domestic and neither of them were ready to admit that's what they wanted. _

"_Yeah, guy killed his girlfriend cause she wouldn't get an abortion," he started "apparently her three year old saw and he killed her too." She didn't say anything but instead kissed his closed eyes and snuggled closer to him. "Who kills a three year old? Or the woman havin your baby?"_

"_I don't know babe." She whispered against his chest. "But he won't do it again, cause you got him."_

"_Yeah." He whispered into her hair. "Go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you."_

"_Never a problem." She smiled as she looked up at him._

Coming out of his daze Danny groaned in frustration.

"I wish ya would've told me Montana." Danny said softly to himself as he picked up a copy of the case file Flack gave him. "Chuck." Danny said with disgust as he picked up the picture of the black haired, green eyed man.

"Is any one here?" Danny heard someone call as they knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked as he opened the door to a petit blonde on the other side.

"Ugh…are you from the NYPD?" she asked looking Danny up and down appreciatively.

"Yeah." Danny said waiting for her eyes to return to his.

"Is Gabriel here?" she asked blushing.

"Who wants to know?" Danny asked defensively.

"My name's Rosemary, I'm Lindsay's best friend." She said calmly. "You must be Danny."

"Yeah." Danny said as he moved aside to let her in. She looked around the space then turned back to him. "He's upstairs sleeping."

"Oh, well I can take him." She said as she moved towards the stairs.

"No, I got'em." Danny said stopping her.

"It's really not necessary, you're here to find Lindsay." She said and continued back towards the stairs.

"No, I'm here to take care of my son." Danny said as he moved to stand in front of her blocking her from the stairs.

"What?" she asked shocked as she backed away from the stairs. "Who told you?"

"Doesn't matter." Danny said as he followed her over to the couch.

"Lindsay didn't." she said as started to fiddle with her thumbs.

"No, she didn't." Danny said as he closed the case file that was open on the coffee table.

"God, she's going to be pissed." She said more to herself than Danny.

"Why?" Danny questioned.

"She always said if someone was gonna tell you it was gonna be her." She laughed. "But I guess not."

"I guess not." Danny agreed. "Tell me about Gabriel."

"He's shy and quiet." She started. "Sweet and cuddly, smart."

"What about Chuck?" Danny asked

"Not so smart has a hot temper." Se said avoiding Danny's gaze.

"He ever hit either of them?" Danny questioned, is jaw clenched.

"I know he tried to hit Linds when he was drunk once, but she hit him first and knocked him out." She answered and Danny couldn't help but smirk. "So who else is here from New York?"

"Detectives Flack, Hawkes, and Bonesara." Danny said as he turned and looked at the stairs where Gabriel was. "Hey."

"Hi." Gabriel said as he walked up to the couch next to Danny, Guppy tucked underneath his arm.

"Did you sleep good?" Danny asked as he sat Gabriel in between him and Rosemary.

"Yeah." He said as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Where you'd get the bear?" Rosemary asked him softly.

"Danny gave him to me." Gabriel said with a smile as he held the bear up.

"He's cute." She said softly as she stroked his hair.

"Did you find Mommy?" he asked as he turned towards Danny.

"Not yet." Danny said

"Why is Rosemary here?" Gabriel asked looking back and forth between the two.

"So I can take care of you until your mommy comes back." She answered sweetly ignoring Danny's glare. "But Danny doesn't want me to."

"Gabriel." Danny said getting his sons attention. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." He said shyly, his blue eyes starting to tear.

"Hey you don't have to get upset, I'm sorry, I was just askin." Danny said softly as he wiped a tear from Gabriel's cheek.

"So that settles it, he'll come with me." Rosemary said as she stood and looked down at a confused father and son.

"What?" Danny questioned. "Listen I don't know who you are, or who you think you are, but Gabriel will be staying with me and my friends. I'm sure if something happened to Lindsay and she wanted you to take care of him, you would've been called when she went missing."

"Please, Lindsay didn't even want you to know he was your son." She barked at him. "Let alone take care him."

"Get out." Danny said sternly as he pointed to the door. "Now."

"Fine." She huffed and stopped out the door.

"Danny?" Gabriel asked from the couch.

"Yeah?" he answered his voice soft, not knowing whether or not he picked up on what was said.

"Can we watch a movie?" he asked as Danny smiled.

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Toy Story, The Lion King, or Snow White." Danny said as he laughed when Gabriel scrunched his nose up at the mention of Snow White.

"Toy Story." Gabriel said with a smile as he pointed to Danny's right hand.

"Good choice." Danny smirked as he turned to put the VHS in the VCR. The previews started and he turned to sit on the couch close to Gabriel but not too close.

"Danny?" Gabriel asked half way through the movie.

"Yeah?" Danny asked turning and looking at the small boy.

"Do you love Mommy?" he asked softly as he moved so he was sitting on his knees and looking at Danny.

"Um." Danny stammered as just gazed at Gabriel who was waiting for an answer.

"_Montana?" Danny asked as he walked into their office._

"_Yeah?" she asked turning around in her chair to look at him. _

"_Are you fuckin' retarded?" Danny barked as he closed the door behind him and sitting in his chair. _

"_Excuse me?" she asked her voice laced with attitude. _

"_You chased an armed man down an ally with no back up?" Danny said his voice lower but still angry. _

"_It's my job." Lindsay responded as she turned her eyes back to her computer. _

"_No, It's not." Danny argued trying to get her to look at him. _

"_What do you care any way? I got the guy." She defended this time looking directly into his eyes. _

"_At what cost?" Danny asked as he leaned forward in his chair._

"_Why are you so upset?" Lindsay questioned. _

"_Maybe cause I fucking care about you." Danny growled as he stood up to leave. "Maybe because when I heard it on the scanner I lost my breath and my heart stopped." _

"_Danny." She started but he was already gone. _

"Yeah, I guess I do." Danny answered quietly.

"Chuck doesn't like you." Gabriel said totally ignoring the movie.

"Good, I don't like him neither." Danny laughed as he tickled Gabriel.

"His sister doesn't like you either." Gabriel said once Danny stopped tickling him so he could breathe.

"His sister?" Danny questioned confused.

"Rosemary." Gabriel laughed as he picked Guppy off the floor.

"Your Mom's best friend." Danny said flicking his eyes back to the movie quickly.

"No, her best friend is Stella." Gabriel laughed.

"Good to know." Danny said as Gabriel settled back against the couch and turned his attention to the movie. "What about you who do you like?"

"I like you." He said simply as he settled closer to Danny, angled against his chest. Danny smiled and kissed the top of Gabriel's head.

"Hello?" Hawkes called as he, Flack, and Stella entered the cabin.

"Kitchen." Danny called.

"Did you find Mommy?" Gabriel asked excited as he dropped his sandwich.

"No, but we're close." Stella smiled as she rustled the boy's hair as she walked by.

"Yeah?" Danny questioned.

"There's a stake out, we're waiting for light." Flack said as he raided the fridge. "Chuck ain't too smart."

"He's not." Gabriel confirmed taking a bite of his sandwich.

"What the heck is Lindsay doing with him then?" Stella asked more to herself as she made herself a sandwich.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Danny said turning to Stella.

"Okay." Stella said as Danny took both his and Gabriel's empty plates to the sink.

"Danny?" Gabriel whispered in the middle of the night as he stood next to Danny's bed with Guppy tucked underneath his arm.

"Yeah?" Danny said groggily as he looked up at the little boy.

"Are you my dad?" he whispered even lower placing his thumb in his mouth.

"Yeah," Danny said as thunder cracked and Gabriel jumped. Danny smiled and pulled his covers back inviting Gabriel in. "Yeah, I am."

"You wanna know how I know?" Gabriel asked as he looked up at Danny, with his thumb still in his mouth.

"Yeah." Danny said softly as he kissed Gabriel's forehead.

"Mommy said you talked funny." Gabriel said his eyes still trained on Danny, even in the dark.

"I think your mommy talks funny." Danny laughed.

"Do I have to call you Danny?" Gabriel asked again as he tried to get comfortable and kneed Danny in the ribs.

"You can call me what ever you want." Danny said as Gabriel settled his head against Danny's chest.

"Is Chuck gonna come back?" he asked again.

"No."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Danny, wake the hell up." Flack yelled opening the door to his room.

"Leave me alone." Danny growled not even opening his eyes to look at Danny.

"Lindsay's in the hospital." Flack said causing Danny's eyes to shot open and look at Flack.

"What?" Danny asked careful of Gabriel as he got out of bed. "Outside." Danny said as he turned back to make sure Gabriel was still asleep. "What?"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened Bozeman PD just called me and told me, apparently something went down, like Chuck came out to confront the officers and I don't the shit hit the fan." Flack explained as they both turned to see Hawkes exiting his bedroom.

"Is she okay?" Danny asked as Stella came up the stairs already dressed to join the conversation.

"I don't know." Flack said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I'll get Gabriel and we'll go." Danny said as he entered his bedroom.

"And get dressed too." Flack said as the three of them headed downstairs.

"Gabriel?" Danny whispered as he knelt beside the bed and stroked his hair. He smiled as he twitched his nose but didn't wake up. Danny smiled and poked the little boys nose.

"Daddy?" the little boy questioned as he opened his eyes to look at Danny. Danny smiled and kissed the little boys head.

"Yeah," Danny said forgetting what he was suppose to say. "Come on, they found Mommy, she at the hospital."

"Really?" he asked shooting up in bed.

"Really." Danny confirmed as he stood and Gabriel climbed out of bed.

"I'm gonna get dressed." He said as he grabbed his clothes from yesterday and headed into the bathroom.

"Okay." Danny said as he headed to his suitcase to find an outfit to wear.

"_Montana, you shouldn't do that." Danny warned as Lindsay continued to grind her ass against his groin. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter against him as his hips matched hers. _

"_And why not?" she asked as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. _

"_You know why." Danny said as he captured her mouth with his and turned her around. She moaned into the kiss as she continued to grind against him. His hands settled on her waist as hers went into his hair. _

"_Interesting." She said as she pulled away from him but left her arms around his neck. _

"_Yeah, interesting." Danny said as he kissed her again, his tongue automatically finding hers. _

"_You wanna get out of here?" she asked, her big brown eyes looking up at him mischievously. She smirked as she pressed herself harder against, his erection evident. _

"_Yeah." Danny said as he took her hand and led her out of the club, leaving Flack, Stella, Hawkes, and Adam, absolutely stunned. _

"_Did you see that?" Flack asked as he still looked at the door. _

"_Yeah." They all said equally confused. _

"_Dude did you see the tent in his jeans?" Adam asked causing the whole team to give him a questioning look. "I'm just sayin'."_

_When Danny woke the next morning his head was pounding and his stomach was churning, but his body was wrapped tightly around a petit brunette, that smelled amazing, and that's all he knew. _

"_Shit." Danny groaned untangling himself from the woman and heading into bathroom. Sighing he hung his head after looking at himself in the mirror. The whole team was at the club last night, so Lindsay must've seen him leave with who ever was in his bed, so his chances of her ever going out with him were gone. "Damnit." He took a deep breath and took a couple Advil and took two and brought them back to his bedroom with a glass of water. _

"_Hey." He heard as he exited the bedroom and found Lindsay in his baby blue button down, that wasn't covering much. He stood there dumbfounded, he'd spent the night with his Montana and didn't remember a damn thing. _

"_Hey." He said as he walked over to her and held the Advil and water out to her, still amazed she was here. _

"_You alright?" she asked before taking the medicine. "Thanks." She smiled sweetly as she downed the water and moved to set the glass on the nightstand. _

"_I'm good." He said as he took her bra off the lamp and handed it to her. _

"_Thanks." she blushed. _

"_No problem." He said stepping closer to her and kissing her gently, waiting for her to respond before he continued. He smirked into the kiss when her tongue begged for entrance into her mouth, which he willingly granted. _

"_Wow." Lindsay said as they pulled away for air. "You don't remember last night do you?" _

"_No." he said as he placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her again. "You look good in my shirt." _

"_Thanks." She blushed as she looked up into his blue eyes, trying not to drown in them. "Danny, last night was about sex, not starting a relationship." _

"_What?" he asked confused as he toyed with the hem of the shirt. "You still don't want to be with me?" _

"_Danny, I want to be with you, right now I just can't, not like that." She whispered against his mouth as he kissed her again. "Danny." She moaned into the kiss as he moved to kiss her neck. _

"_I can't remember the one thing I've been dreaming about since I met you." He whispered resting his forehead against hers and kissing her nose. "Do you mind refreshing my memory?" _

"_No." she whispered into his ear as her hands traveled south underneath his boxers causing him to shiver. "But this it Danny, for now." _

"_What?" he asked confused his eyes closing in pleasure. _

"_Sex, that's it." She said sucking on his collarbone as she continued to pump him. _

"_As much as I love ya in my shirt, I think I'm gonna like you better out of it." He said ignoring her comment and removing her hand from him and picking her up. He placed her down on his bed and undid the two buttons as he laid on top of her. _

"Are you gonna put a shirt on?" Gabriel asked as he stood next to Danny and looked up at him.

"Yeah." Danny smiled as he picked up the baby blue oxford and put it on top of his tank top, buttoning up 3/4ths of the way. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Gabriel answered his voice full of excitement. Then he sobered up and looked at Danny. "Is mommy hurt?"

"I don't know, but I hope not." Danny said as he scooped the little boy up and brought him downstairs.

The arrived at the small hospital and headed to the front desk asking for Lindsay's room.

"Room 516." The lady answered smiling sweetly as Gabriel as she handed them their guest passes.

"Thanks." They said and headed towards the elevator. Stepping off the elevator the searched the empty hallways for room 516.

"Gabriel, let her sleep." Danny said as he looked in the window of her room and saw she was sleeping, knowing the little boy would probably try and wake her.

"Okay." He said as they all walked into the room. He gazed at Lindsay before climbing next to her in bed, careful of all the wires and settled against her chest.

"Hm." Lindsay moaned as she stirred slightly.

"We're gonna look for a for a doctor." Flack said as he a Stella left.

"And I'm gonna find her chart." Hawkes saying as he followed Flack and Stella out. Danny nodded thankfully and pulled a seat close to Lindsay's bed and sat down.

"Mommy?" Gabriel whispered.

"Gabriel." Danny warned softly.

"Sorry." He said looking at Danny with innocent eyes.

"Gabe?" Lindsay questioned, her voice hoarse.

"Mommy." Gabriel shrieked as he sat up in the bed and looked at Lindsay.

"Hi baby." She said, her attention focused on her son and nothing or no one else in the room. "How'd you get here?"

"Daddy." He said simply as he wiped a tear from Lindsay's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm much better now." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled him close against her body as she turned her head to look at the man sitting next to her. "Hi."

"Hi." Danny said locking eyes with her and not letting the connection break.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Hi." She said again shyly causing him to smirk as he continued to just gaze at her, she felt on fire underneath his gaze but couldn't look away.

"Mommy?" Gabriel questioned ignoring the moment taking lace between his parents.

"Yeah?" Lindsay questioned forcing herself to look away from Danny and too her son, with a less intense blue gaze.

"Look what Daddy gave me." He said as he showed Lindsay the beat up old bear.

"He gave you Guppy?" Lindsay asked with a smile as she stroked her son's hair.

"How'd you know his name?" he asked confused.

"I saw him over-." She stopped and looked at Danny, who was waiting for her to finish her sentence. "I saw him over your Daddy's place."

"In New York?" he asked again with a yawn as he settled back against Lindsay chest.

"Yup." Lindsay confirmed as she wrapped an arm around her son, holding him so he didn't roll and fall off the bed. "Go to sleep baby." She whispered as he moved to continue to question her.

"I love you mama." Lindsay smiled and kissed the top of his head; he rarely called her 'mama' any more.

"I love you too." She whispered as Hawkes, Stella, and Flack came in the room.

"Hey." They said noting the sleeping boy.

"Hey." She smiled as each one of them came over and gave her a hug, as best they could.

"Well all you have is a concussion and a broken ankle, you should be good to go tomorrow." Hawkes said as he turned and put the chart back outside the door.

"I know." Lindsay laughed. "You guys look tired, go back and get some sleep, I'll be here."

"You sure?" they asked as Flack tried to suppress a yawn, causing his nostrils to flare.

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow sweetie." Stella said as they all moved to exit except Danny.

"Guys?" Lindsay said getting their attention. "Thank you."

"Anytime." They said and were gone, leaving Danny there.

"Danny, you can go." Lindsay said turning her gaze back to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said simply, his eyes leaving hers and moving to their son, who was snuggled tightly against her, Guppy tucked underneath his arm and his thumb securely in his mouth.

"Danny." Lindsay said softly bringing his gaze back to her. "Listen-."

"You had my baby." He said softly, his eyes angry and hurt. "You had our baby and you didn't even tell me?"

"When I left, I didn't know I was pregnant." She said trying to defend herself.

"I have a cell phone, a landline, a fax machine, e-mail, texting, instant messaging. Fuck you could've written me a letter. Two words Lindsay." He said angrily, his voice low, keeping in mind that his son was sleeping.

"First, don't use that language in front of Gabriel." She said sternly narrowing her eyes at him. "And we weren't even in a relationship. I was scared and I let it go too far, and I tried when he was two, you would have none of it."

"Bull." Danny said. "We were so in a relationship, you just didn't want the title. You weren't with anyone besides me, and I wasn't with anyone besides you. We hung out, slept in the same bed with having sex, did all that intimate shit."

"Intimate shit?" Lindsay questioned.

"Yeah, obviously sex without protection." Danny said motioning to Gabriel. "Holding hands, candle lit sex in the tub, snuggling."

"Danny." She stopped him. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you're sorry." Danny said quickly. "Tell me you're sorry for keeping my boy from me and my family, tell me you missed me, tell me what the fuck you were thinking allowing a lunatic like Chuck around our son."

"I'm sorry, Danny, I really am, I swear." She said as she started to cry.

"Don't cry." Danny whispered as he scooted his chair closer to hers and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Please don't cry, you know it kills me."

"Sorry." She laughed. "I did miss you though. I miss that way you snuggled me."

"That all?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye, causing her to blush. They say silently for a while, thinking, not sure where to go from here. "I missed you. I miss you a lot."

"How'd you tell him, you know that you were his father?" she questioned, locking eyes with him.

"Well I sat him down, showed him porn and explained that's what sex was, and how babies were mad, and that I was his father." Danny said seriously, but couldn't hold his serious face by the look of horror on Lindsay's face.

"You didn't." she gasped as she watched his face split into a huge smile.

"No I didn't." Danny agreed as they continued to smile at each other. "Um..It was thunder storming and he came stood next to my bed, woke me up, and asked me. Said you told him I talk funny."

"You do." She agreed.

"I do not." Danny defended.

"Danny there is no 'u' in water. It's wat-er." She laughed causing Gabriel to stir, but he soon settled.

"Stop picking on me, Montana." Danny said with a pout.

"Baby." She laughed.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked as they sobered up.

"I don't know, you'll go back to New York and I'll stay here." Lindsay said slightly shrugging her shoulders.

"Come back to New York. Come back with me." Danny begged.

"I can't. I have a life here, Gabriel has a life here." Lindsay said not looking at Danny.

"Gabriel's four." Danny replied heated. "And the life you have here, landed you in the hospital and our son alone in a car, asleep. Doesn't sound like a life you should want to keep."

"Danny." She warned.

"No. No." he said as he stood. "I'm not moving more than half way across the country from my son and you." He said turning and looking at the door, then turning back to her. "He's mine too Lindsay, and I'm a good dad."

"You've been around him for a couple days Danny." She argued.

"So? I love him. Now that I have him I won't be able to live without him." Danny said as he kissed Gabriel's forehead and walked to the door then turned back and looked at her. "You leaving almost killed me, you know." And he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Danny didn't know how, but he ended up in front of the nursery in the maternity ward, gazing at all the babies. He smiled as a little boy that caught his eye, he was simply content just taking in his surroundings while all the babies around him cried.

"Which one's yours?" a man asked as he came a stood beside him.

"Oh…a." Danny stammered as he looked at the guy. He was beaming with happiness.

"Mine's the girl in-between the two boys over there." He said as he pointed, which wasn't really helpful.

"Congrats." Danny said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hell of an experience you know, holding your baby for the first time, hearing the first cry. You know?" he asked not looking at Danny, but continuing to gaze at the babies.

"No, no I don't know." Danny said softly hanging his head.

"What do you mean?" the man asked looking at Danny confused.

"My girl left, didn't know she was pregnant. Now all of the sudden I have a four year old." Danny said glancing at the man, then back to the nursery.

"Boy or girl?" the man asked, a smile still on his face.

"Boy, Gabriel." Danny said as a nurse came in to take the curious baby out of the nursery.

"Four's a good age." The man said tapping on the glass. "I got a four year old, they can be tough, though, don't let them get away being cute."

"Good to know." Danny said with a nod and a smile, and the man's phone went off.

"I gotta go, nice to meet you." The man said as he moved and held his hand out to Danny.

"You too." Danny said shaking the man's hand.

"And tell Lindsay I said hi." He said with a smirk as he started to walk away.

"Wait, what?" Danny questioned confused, he never said anything about Lindsay.

"Dude this is Bozeman, everyone knows Lindsay has it for some New Yorker. You are pretty easily pin pointed as a New Yorker." He laughed.

"And you are?" Danny questioned, as he turned a slight red.

"Jack. Her first boyfriend." He laughed and disappeared around a corner.

"Ass." Danny muttered as he turned away from the nursery and headed back towards Lindsay's room.

He smiled when he saw Lindsay asleep, but Gabriel awake, snuggled against her chest, completely content. He opened the door, catching Gabriel's attention, and earning a grin.

"Hey buddy." Danny whispered as he removed Gabriel from Lindsay's arms and settled him in his. "Hungry?"

"Yeah." Gabriel whispered back, wrapping his arms around Danny's neck as they exited the room and headed towards the café.

"Whatcha want?" Danny questioned the four year old as he set him down.

"Ice cream." Gabriel smiled up at his father.

"Ice cream? It's like ten in the morning." Danny laughed ruffling his son's hair. "Um…two bagels, one sausage one bacon." Danny said to the kid behind the counter. "Thanks." Danny said taking the sandwiches and heading towards check out. "Apple or Orange?"

"Chocolate milk." He said as he grabbed a bottle.

"Good call." Danny said getting one for himself. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Right here." Gabriel said as he sat at a table by the window. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect." Danny smiled, sitting across from the little boy. "Bacon or sausage?"

"You pick." Gabriel said as he sipped his milk.

"I like 'em both, which one do you want?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"You pick." He repeated as he moved to sit on his knees.

"Fine, you can have sausage." Danny said sliding the bagel across the table.

"That's what I wanted." Gabriel laughed unwrapping the sandwich and taking a bite. Danny smirked and ate his. "Daddy, what happens now?"

"What do ya mean?" Danny questioned, noting the serious tone in his son's voice.

"Mommy's back, so do you go away again?" Gabriel asked, his voice very sad and soft and his eyes locking with his father's.

"Gabriel." Danny started softly. "I."

"That means yes doesn't it?" he interrupted Danny as his eyes filled with tears.

"Come here." Danny said as he pushed back from the table and Gabriel climbed on his lap, facing him. "You live here, I live in New York." Danny started as Gabriel settled against his chest, his ear pressed against his heart. "But that doesn't mean I won't call and talk or come out and visit when I can. Maybe you'll come and visit me, I'll take you to a game and show you the city."

"But I don't want you to go." He cried into Danny's shirt as he wrapped his arms around Danny's neck and fisted his shirt in the back, holding onto to him tightly.

"I don't want to go either." Danny whispered in Gabriel's ear as he rubbed his back trying to soothe his tears.

"Why can't you stay?" he asked burying his head further into Danny's neck.

"Because I have a job and an apartment, and my ma's back in New York, my friends too." Danny said softly. "When you come to New York I'll show you. Your grandma, my ma, will spoil you to death with food. You won't know what to do."

"She'll like me?" he questioned pulling back to look at his father.

"She'll love you. She loves your mom." Danny said with a smile as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Will mommy come to New'ork too?" he questioned as he toyed with Danny's dog tags.

"Yup, and she'll show you were she used to live, and you can meet her Uncle Freddie, if you didn't already." Danny smirked kissing Gabriel's forehead. He watched Gabriel as he sniffled trying to fight back more tears. Danny leaned back in his chair and continued to study the boy, not knowing how to comfort him.

"When do you go?" he asked softly, locking eyes with Danny.

"Probably tonight." Danny answered

"That's soon."

"Yeah, it is." Danny agreed as Gabriel laid back against his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"I love you, you know that right?" Danny whispered as Gabriel rested his chin on Danny's shoulder.

"I know." He said back. "I love you too, Daddy." He whispered before burying his head in Danny's neck.

"We should get you back to your mom." Danny said slowly trying not to choke up on his words. Danny stood, Gabriel still in his arms, and threw out their trash before heading back down towards Lindsay's room.

"Daniel Messer are you insane?" Lindsay barked at him as he opened the door.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked as he sat in the chair next to her bed.

"I wake up and my son is missing? I think I deserve to be a little mad." Lindsay said more calmly as Gabriel turned carefully in Danny's arms, so back was against Danny's chest.

"Don't be mad Mommy. It's just Daddy, we ate breakfast." Gabriel smiled.

"Sorry, Montana. I didn't mean to scare you." Danny said locking eyes with her and giving her a grin, knowing he was forgiven. Danny groaned when his phone went off and pulled it out to answer. "What's up Flack?... 11:30?... Okay, I'll call you later and let you know what's up…bye." Danny pocketed his phone and looked up to see and curious Lindsay. "I leave 11:30 tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Lindsay said as she watched her son sink back into Danny.

"Okay, Ms. Monroe, sign these and you're good to go." A young nurse said as she came in and gave Danny and appreciative look, while Lindsay signed the papers. "And here are your crutches." She said taking the papers back and moving the crutches against the bed. "Take care." She said as she turned and batted her eyelashes at Danny with a smile.

"Wow." Lindsay said as she moved to get off the bed.

"What?" Danny asked with a smirk as he gave her a crutch and helped her stand, while Gabriel stood next to them.

"Shut up. You know what I'm talking about." She laughed elbowing him in the ribs.

"What are you talking about Mommy?" Gabriel asked as they headed towards the elevators.

"Mommy doesn't like the way some women look at Daddy." Lindsay explained before Danny could open his mouth.

"Oh, cause they want to bang him." Gabriel said as he pressed the ground button.

"What?" Lindsay and Danny both choked out after the shock wore off.

"Where did you hear that from?" Lindsay asked as they stepped off the elevator.

"School." He said as Danny took his hand, so he wouldn't get lost in the crowded lobby. "Do you bang women Daddy?"

"Not recreationally." Danny smirked looking over at Lindsay, who was just shaking her head at him, trying to hide her blush.

"_She seems pretty into you, Danny." Lindsay said as she nudged her head towards a blonde at the bar that had been staring at Danny since they walked in. _

"_She does doesn't she." Danny smirked as he took her drink out of her hand and took a sip, then took his shot on the pool table. "Your turn." _

"_You're not gonna go talk to her?" Lindsay questioned curiously. She held his gaze as he walked over to her and leaned against the pool table and pulled her between his legs. _

"_I'm not gonna answer that." Danny said as he moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her into a hot and demanding kiss. _

"_Why?" she asked as the pulled away. _

"_Because my answer would scare you away." Danny said as he settled his hands on her his and gently stroked the bare skin. He looked up at her and smiled before kissing her again. _

"_Tell me." She whispered as she sucked on his neck. _

"_I don't want to be with any one but you." He said softly and sighed when he felt her body stiffen. _

"_Danny." She started as she pulled away from him, but was silenced by his lips and tongue. _

"_Don't, it's the truth that's it. I'm not gonna bang other girls, while we're still, whatever this is." Danny said with a smile as they pulled away from each other and he placed a curl behind her ear. _

"_Okay." She smiled and kissed his nose. "And you'll be the only boy I bang." _

"_Don't make fun of me, Montana." He laughed._

"I don't know what that means." Gabriel laughed as Danny put him in the back of the car then moved to help Lindsay into the car.

"It means, for fun." Danny said as he closed Lindsay's door and put the crutches in the trunk.

"But I heard that banging girls is fun." Gabriel said confused as his parents looked at each other completely taken back.

"It is." Danny said as they left the parking lot. "Only when you care about the girl."

"Aren't you sweet." Lindsay laughed as she pinched his cheek.

"Lets go out to dinner tonight." Danny said randomly as he pulled up to a light, and Lindsay directed him to the right.

"Yeah." Gabriel said excitedly as he waited for his mom to answer. "Please Mommy."

"Sure, that sounds nice." Lindsay said looking over at Danny curiously. "It's right here." Lindsay said as she pointed to a small, one story house.

"Cute." Danny said, pulling into the drive way.

Entering the house Danny took his shoes off and smirked at Lindsay, who had turned on her crutches to smirk at him. He just blushed and followed her into the living room.

"Sit down, Montana. You shouldn't be up too much." Danny said as stood in her way of the kitchen.

"You're bossy." She laughed as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"You're stubborn." Danny retorted as he moved to look at the pictures on the mantel. He smiled at the picture of Gabriel wrapped tightly in Lindsay's arms, both bundled up, with snow all around them. "Do you have any pictures I can have?" Danny questioned turning back to look at Lindsay.

"Of course." Lindsay smiled as Gabriel entered the living room.

"Daddy come on. I want to show you my room." Gabriel said as he took Danny's hand and drug him towards the back of the house.

"Wow, this is cool." Danny said as he sat on Gabriel's 'Toy Story' bed. "Do they light up?" Danny asked pointing to the stars on his ceiling.

"Yeah, and when you turn the fan on, it spins and makes a cool like circle thing." Gabriel said as he looked from the fan then back to his father, his blue eyes shining.

"Wow." Danny said as he tickled Gabriel as he laid on the bed next to him.

"Daddy…Daddy…stop." Gabriel said as he continued to squeal and giggle. Danny stopped and kissed his son's forehead, while he caught his breath. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, buddy." Danny said softly sitting back up in the small bed. "But it's not forever."

"I know." Gabriel said sitting back up and jumping off the bed, to show Danny his trophies.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten(Rated M the end)

"What are you gonna get Montana?" Danny questioned as he set his menu down and looked across the table at her.

"I don't know, everything looks good." She said not looking up.

"What are you gonna get, Daddy?" Gabriel questioned from his spot next to Danny.

"Chicken Parm, how 'bout you?" Danny asked, looking over the child's menu real quick.

"Mac and Cheese." He said as he picked up a crayon and continued his word search.

"Lasagna sounds good," Lindsay mumbled. "So does a nice big bacon cheeseburger." She said causing Danny to laugh.

"Ready to order?" the young waitress asked as she took out her pen and pad.

"Yeah, you good?" he asked looked over at Lindsay who nodded.

"Bacon cheeseburger, please, medium well." She said as she closed her menu.

"I'll have the chicken parm, and he'll have the kids' mac and cheese." Danny said handing her their menus.

"Okay, shouldn't be too long." She said and turned around and left.

"So." Lindsay said as she looked up and found Danny just gazing at her. "What?" she asked blushing. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Nope." Danny said as he continued to look at her with a smile that turned into a smirk as her blush deepened.

"Daddy, you want to play tick-tack-toe?" Gabriel questioned as he held up the blue crayon.

"Sure." Danny said as he placed an arm along the booth behind Gabriel.

"I win." Gabriel smiled as Danny dropped the crayon.

"Good job." Danny laughed as Gabriel moved to the next activity on the sheet.

"Danny?" she asked, getting his attention from the child's menu.

"Yeah?" he smiled, his blue eyes sparkling at her.

"Never mind." She laughed and looked away. She sighed as she watched a couple leave hand in hand, she wanted that, but she'd already ruined it.

"Sure you don't need help?" Danny questioned as he held Gabriel, who was fast asleep.

"I'm fine, Dan." She laughed as she crutched her way up to the front door.

"You go sit on the couch, I'll take care of him." Danny told her as they stood in her foyer.

"Wait a sec." Lindsay said as she balanced on her crutches and took Gabriel's shoes off. "Okay." She smiled and headed off towards the couch, while he made his way towards the little boy's room.

"Daddy?" Gabriel mumbled as Danny pulled the covers back and put him in his bed.

"Yeah?" Danny asked as he took Guppy and placed him next to Gabriel.

"Don't leave without goodbye, tomorrow." He mumbled as he turned on his stomach and snuggled the bear.

"I won't." he whispered against his son's forehead before kissing it and leaving.

"Shoes." Lindsay said as Danny took a seat next to her on the couch.

"A'ight Montana." Danny said as took his shoes off, leaving them in front of the couch. "Better?" he asked as he licked his lips. "How's the ankle?"

"Itchy." She laughed as she watched his eyes return to the mantel and scan the photos.

"Tell me about Chuck." Danny said softly turning back to look at her. He placed his arm along the back of the couch and smiled when she relaxed.

"There's nothing really to say, he was just messed up from the war. He just freaked. I don't even know, Dan, and I don't want to know. I'm happy I wasn't really hurt and neither was Gabriel." Lindsay explained, looking at Danny, who was still not satisfied with her answer.

"So you two weren't like a thing?" he asked softly, as he reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, causing her to blush and shake her head.

"Define thing." Lindsay laughed, deiciding to play with Danny a little.

"You know, like dating or somen." Danny asked as he started to blush causing Lindsay to laugh.

"We slept together once, and it wasn't right so we never did it again." She answered causing Danny to groan.

"Why'd he live here?" Danny questioned moving closer to her.

"We were friends and he had no where else to go. Danny I don't want to talk about this any more." She begged as she squeezed his arm. "Okay?"

"Okay." Danny agreed and watched her lick her lips, causing him to take a deep breath to control himself. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. They sat in silence for a while before Lindsay spoke again. "I'm sorry Danny, I'm sorry I kept your baby from you, I'm sorry I won't move us out to New York."

"I know." Danny said softly moving closer to her and taking her chin, making her look at him. "But are you sorry you left? Sorry you left me?"

"Yes." She whispered as Danny's mouth covered her's in a soft, sweet kiss.

He moaned as he felt her tongue on his lips, begging for entrance, which he happily granted as he moved his hand to the back of her hand to pull her closer to him. She moaned as his hand moved up her shirt and gently massaged her breast. She moved her mouth behind his ear and gently sucked before she nipped at his ear lope.

"Danny." She moaned as he reclaimed her mouth, their tongues still fighting for dominance. She smirked and ran her hand down the front of his chest to his groin, expecting to find a slight bulge, not the tent that was there. She smirked into the kiss and started to gently stroke his shaft through the denim.

"Lindsay, stop." Danny groaned as he pulled her hand away from him before he came. "I'm only gonna ask you once." Danny said out of breath, as she looked at him, acting all innocent. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes." She answered, latching her mouth back onto his. "Bedroom."

"Hm." Was all he said as he took her into his arms, careful of her ankle, and entered the bedroom. "Better?" he questioned as he laid her on the middle of the bed and crawled on top of her.

He slowly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down just as slowly, torturing her. Smirking, he pushed her shirt up and kissed around her navel, gently sucking and nipping in random areas. He sat back on his knees and pulled her jeans and panties down, careful of the cast.

Throwing the clothes somewhere in the room he kissed his way back up her leg, as she grabbed at his hair. She gasped as he ran his tongue down her slit, and testing her, before inserting a finger.

"Oh God Dan." She moaned as she arched her back. He continued to lick and suck her clit as she rode his fingers to her climax. Removing his fingers, he moved his mouth back up to kiss her, pulling her shirt up and removing it with the need for air. "I think this is a little un fair, I'm in just my bra and you're still fully clothed."

"Do something about it." He smirked, reaching behind her and removing her bra, before taking a nipple into his mouth. He let go in order for her to remove his shirt.

"Danny, take your pants off." Lindsay moaned as she tugged at his belt.

"A'ight Montana, hold your horses." He laughed as he jumped off the bed and undid his belt, very slowly, before unbuttoning his jeans.

"Danny." Lindsay groaned as she moved her hand down to the apex of the thighs, causing him to gasp.

"Fuck Montana." Danny groaned as he pulled his zipper down over his erection and stepped out of his jeans.

"Boxers too." She demanded as she continued to pleasure herself as she watched him strip.

"Working on it." Danny groaned removing the last article of clothing. "Better babe?" Danny asked as he laid above, his forehead resting against hers, as he gently kissed her closed eyes.

"Please Dan." She moaned as she stroked him, swirling the pre-cum around his tip, causing him to groan and twitch.

He smiled as he lifted his hips from hers and gently slid inside her, he stilled as he reached their hilt and waited for her to adjust to him.

"Oh, God." He groaned burying his head in her neck.

"Danny." She moaned arching her hips, telling him she was ready for him to continue.

He claimed her lips again as he continued to move in and out of her, slowly.

"Faster." She moaned as he reached between them to massage her clit. "Faster, Danny, faster."

"Jesus Montana." He groaned as he picked up his pace and watched her fall over the edge. Her whole body relaxed as she came down from her high.

"Cum for me Danny." She whispered into his ear, causing him to groan. She tugged at his hair and pulled him down for a kiss, as his thrusts got shorter and quicker.

"Fuck." Danny gasped as he climaxed, his hips still gently thrusting as he collapsed on top of her, waiting for his spurts to stop.

"Hm." She moaned at the lost of contact when he slipped out of her and lay on his back. She smiled and rolled over, careful of her ankle and cuddled up against his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Danny groaned when he heard his phone go off, waking him from his sleep. He kissed Lindsay's hair before getting out of bed in search of his jeans, which housed his phone.

"Hello?" Danny answered as he put his boxers on and moved into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Danny, where the hell are you?" Flack barked into the phone.

"Montana's." Danny answered aggravated.

"What? You didn't." Flack gasped

"I did." He said simply rubbing his hands over his face. "I'll just meet you at the airport tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be your bitch and pack all your shit for you." Flack groaned.

"Thanks." Danny laughed and said his goodbyes before hanging up. He put the phone on the end table and made his way back towards Gabriel's room. He opened the door slightly to see if he had woken, but he hadn't, so Danny closed the door and leaned his forehead against it, defeated, because this would probably be the last time for awhile that he'd see his son, and his mother.

"You okay?" Lindsay mumbled when she felt him climb back into bed.

"Yeah, Flack called." Danny said as he curled his body around hers, in a protective cocoon. "Told him I'd meet him at the airport."

"Hm." Was all she said and she was back asleep.

"Dan, you gotta wake up, or you're gonna be late." Lindsay said as she stood behind him and gently whispered in his ear.

"Montana." He groaned as he rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes to look at her. "How'd you get dressed so fast?"

"Gabriel woke up two hours ago." Lindsay laughed, handing him his glasses.

"Yeah, Daddy, you sleep late." Gabriel said as he crawled onto the bed and sat on Danny's chest.

"Late? It's like 9:30." Danny laughed, tickling the small boy.

"Danny get out of bed before your breakfast gets cold." Lindsay laughed as she crutched her way out of the room.

"She made breakfast on crutches?" Danny asked Gabriel as he caught his breath.

"She's magic." He laughed and jumped off the bed.

"Don't jump, or you'll be borrowing her crutches." Danny laughed as he threw the covers back.

"Why are you naked?" Gabriel questioned as Danny picked his folded shirt off the dresser, laughing.

"I'm not naked, I have my boxers on." Danny defended throwing the shirt on, not wanting the questioning to get any further. "It's how I sleep."

"You slept with mommy." He said innocently as Danny put his jeans on, almost choking on air.

"What?" Danny questioned scooping the boy up and bringing him out into the kitchen.

"You slept with mommy." He repeated confused as Danny set him down at the breakfast bar.

"What?" Lindsay asked, her jaw dropping. "No, sweetie, Daddy slept next to Mommy."

"Same thing." Gabriel shrugged taking a bite of his toast, both parents sighing in relief.

"Same thing, right Montana?" Danny laughed smirking at Lindsay, causing her to blush.

"Shut up Messer." Lindsay laughed putting a plate in front of him.

"You should really sit down." Danny told her seriously as he ate. "This is good."

"Thank you, and I'm fine." Lindsay told him as she leaned against the counter.

"You want me to carry you again?" Danny questioned, half joking, half serious.

"Fine, bully." Lindsay joked as she crutched her way over to the couch.

"You, are helping me with the dishes." Danny said as he ruffled his son's hair and got off his chair to stand in front of the sink.

"Ew." Gabriel moaned making a disgusted face.

"Fine, just dry." Danny said as he handed Gabriel and towel.

"Okay." He smirked.

"Lindsay, always a pleasure." Flack joked as he hugged her. "How'd you get back here?"

"Just gotta show'em my badge." She laughed as she continued to hug Stella and Hawkes.

"Where's Danny?" Stella asked curiously. "and Gabriel."

"Danny took him, he's really upset." Lindsay said softly as she started to choke up.

"Aw." Stella said frowning, knowing it had to be as hard for Danny as it was for Gabriel, if not harder.

"Hey." Danny said as he sat at an empty terminal, Gabriel standing in front him, avoiding his eyes. "Look at me." He told him as he placed a finger under his chin and brought his eyes to his. "It's not forever."

"You don't know that." He whispered as he clamped his arm harder around Guppy's neck.

"I do so." Danny argued, wiping the first tear off Gabriel's cheek.

"I don't want you to go." He broke down as he wrapped his arms around Danny's neck and buried his head into his chest.

"I don't want to go either, but I have to." Danny whispered into the child's ear, even though he knew it wouldn't help. He picked him up and pulled him into his lap.

"Why?" Gabriel questioned as he wiped his cheeks.

"Why what?" Danny asked confused.

"Why do you have to go?" he asked softly, his attention focused on the beat up old bear.

"I told you already." Danny said leaning back in the chair, he stroked Gabriel's hair as he sat there looking at the bear and fiddling with his ear.

"Do you want him back?" Gabriel whispered, his tear filled blue eyes, mirroring his father's.

"No, I gave him to you." Danny said softly as he took a quick glance over at his gate where, the four others stood, watching. "You keep him."

"I don't want him." Gabriel said throwing him on Danny's lap, jumping off and running away towards his mother.

Danny put his head in his hands, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and did his best not to cry. Sighing, he picked the bear up off his lap and walked to where Lindsay, Flack, Hawkes, and Stella where, ignoring all the eyes looking at him sympathetically. He hung his head when he saw Gabriel clinging to Lindsay's good leg, crying.

"Hey." Danny said to the group.

"Flight 6601 to New York City JFK now boarding." They heard over the speaker.

"I guess this is it." Flack said as he hugged Lindsay again and kissed her cheek as did Hawkes and Stella, and said goodbye to Gabriel, before boarding the plane, leaving the three there.

"Call me when you land." Lindsay said softly, not really knowing what else to say.

"I will." Danny said as he squeezed the bear in his hands. "Come here." Danny said as he squatted in front of Gabriel. Gabriel didn't move at first but just looked at Danny from behind Lindsay's leg. "Please." Danny pleaded softly, giving Gabriel a small smile when he moved from Lindsay's leg and in front of Danny.

"I'm sorry Daddy." He said softly as Danny enveloped him in a hug.

"I know." He whispered kissing his hair.

"Can I have him back?" he questioned, playing with the bear's ear, in Danny's hands.

"Of course." Danny smiled and handed him to his son, before hugging him again. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." Gabriel cried, wiping at his eyes as they pulled away. Danny kissed his forehead and stood up, in front of Lindsay.

"Danny, I-." she was cut off by Danny's lips as they attacked her, she moaned slightly and allowed him entrance into her mouth as his hand cupped her cheek.

"I always loved you Montana." He whispered against her mouth before kissing her again and pulling away leaving her stunned. "Bye buddy." Danny said hugging his son one last time before boarding the plane.

"You okay?" Flack asked as he moved to let Danny sit next to the window.

"No." Danny said as he wiped his eyes. "I'm not."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Danny groaned as he opened the door to his empty apartment. He headed back towards to his bedroom and threw the duffel bag on it before turning back into the kitchen. He pulled out his phone and dialed Lindsay's house.

"Hey." Danny said as he sat at the breakfast bar.

"Hey, you home?" Lindsay questioned softly as Danny heard a door click.

"Yeah, just got in." Danny said, rubbing his hand over his face. There was a long silence and Danny smiled, knowing she was just as nervous as him. "This is hard."

"Yeah, Gabe took awhile to get to sleep. He didn't want to leave the airport, he kept waiting for you to come back." Lindsay said softly, sighing when she heard Danny groan.

"I shoulda, I shouldn't of left." Danny said getting up to get a glass of water.

"Dan, you didn't have a choice." Lindsay told him as she yawned.

"I know." Danny admitted. "Go to bed, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, g'night Dan."

"Night Montana." Danny smiled as he heard the phone click. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. It'd been almost six years since he'd made love to her and slept with her cured up in his arms. It took him awhile to get used to it last time, this time he had a feeling would be even harder.

He showered and watched a little T.V. before he tried to go to sleep. He lay in his bed for a while just staring at the ceiling thinking, when his cell phone went off.

"Messer." He said without looking at the I.D.

"Danny?" Lindsay questioned

"Hey Montana." Danny smiled.

"I can't sleep." She whispered into the phone.

"Why you whispering?" he questioned confused.

"Your son is curled up next to me, with Guppy." She chuckled. "Even though he's a pretty deep sleeper anyway."

"Yeah." Danny agreed. "I miss you two."

"We miss you too." Lindsay smiled. "Last night."

"Yeah, I haven't slept that good in forever." Danny said, wondering if she would bring up the sex.

"That's not what I meant." She laughed. "I mean before the sleeping."

"Yeah, that was amazing too." Danny smirked, he could practically hear her blush through the phone. "I don't regret it, do you?"

"No, I haven't felt that good in a long time." Lindsay said as she turned and looked at Gabriel, who was starting to stir. "But Danny, I can't live like this, this in between."

"I know." He agreed, closing his eyes in frustration.

"I should go, bye Danny." Lindsay said as she rubbed Gabriel's back soothing him back into a deep sleep, like she'd done when he was a baby.

"Bye Montana." He sighed into the phone and waited for her to hang up before he did.

"Gabriel, up, you have to go to school today." Lindsay called down the hall as she pulled the cereal down from cabinet.

"But Mommy, I don't want to go to school." He wined as he entered the kitchen, Guppy tucked underneath him arm.

"Baby, you've been out of school for a week or so." She said pouring milk in his Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "You have to."

"Fine." He huffed as he ate his cereal. "Can I bring Guppy?"

"Sure." Lindsay said shrugging her shoulders. "Why not?" she laughed and kissed his forehead.

After dropping Gabriel off at school, she had nothing to do. She wasn't allowed back in work because of her ankle, luckily she's broken the left, so she could still drive. She had already reorganized the house and cleaned every inch of it. She fought calling Danny all day knowing he was at work, and probably very busy, since he missed so much time. Glancing at the clock she realized it was time to pick Gabriel up, smiling she headed for the car.

When she pulled up to the school she saw Gabriel kneeling on the ground with something in each of his hands. His head was hung, so she couldn't see what was wrong, if he was just playing or upset.

"Gabriel?" she questioned as she got out of the car and walked over to him. As she got closer she realized what was in his hands. In the left hand was Guppy's head; in the right was his body. "Oh, Gabriel what happened?" she questioned as she gathered her son in her arms and he started to sob against her shoulder. "Come on, lets go home." She said as she stood and headed towards the car.

She placed him in his booster seat and put the seat belt on for him. She kissed his forehead as some stray tears continued to fall. She sighed, trying to fight back her own tears as she glanced down at his hands, where he clutched tightly on the two parts that made up Guppy.

"Baby, I can fix him." She whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. He didn't say anything but nodded and gave her a weak smile. Lindsay smiled and kissed his cheek and hopped in the drivers seat and drove home. About half way home she looked up and saw Gabriel had fallen asleep.

"Mommy?" Gabriel questioned as he awoke in his mothers arms as she carried him into the house.

"Yeah baby?" she asked as she set him down on the floor in the foyer, both of them taking their shoes off.

"Can you really fix him?" he questioned as they walked into the kitchen. Lindsay smiled and picked her son up and set him on the counter as she went into her bedroom to get her sewing stuff.

"Yup, he'll just have a little scar." Lindsay said as she took Guppy's head and body from her son.

"Will Daddy be mad?" Gabriel asked softly.

"Of course not sweetie." Lindsay said as she held up two spools of thread. "Black or White?"

"Black." He answered as he watched her thread the needle.

"What happened sweetie?" Lindsay asked cautiously, as she watched her son out of the corner of her eye.

"Nothing." He mumbled as the phone rang. Lindsay answered and immediately turned to look at her son as the principal's voice came through.

"Okay, thank you." She said and hung up the phone before moving to stand in front of her son. "You punched someone?"

"Yes." He answered and hung his head, avoiding his mother's gaze.

"_Hey give him back." Gabriel cried as Guppy was ripped from his hand as he exited the school. _

"_A teddy bear? You baby." The bully mocked as he threw the bear over Gabriel's head to another kid. He laughed when Gabriel jumped up to catch him and missed. "You short baby." _

"_Shut up." Gabriel hissed. "I'm not a baby." _

"_Yes you are, you're only four." He laughed as the other boy threw the bear back over Gabriel's head. _

"_Almost five." Gabriel hissed as he stepped closer to the boy trying to snatch the bear. _

"_Still a baby, a baby with a teddy bear." He laughed again as he tugged on Guppy's head. "I bet I could rip in half." _

"_Don't, my daddy gave him to me." Gabriel cried as he tried to reach for the bear again. _

"_You think I can Marc?" the boy questioned as he continued to tug on Guppy's head. _

"_Yeah." Marc laughed. _

"_Don't." Gabriel cried again as tears stung his eyes. "Please." _

"_Aw, baby gonna cry?" the boys laughed as he gave a hard tug and threw Guppy's head and body on the ground. _

"_No." Gabriel cried as he fell to his knees and picked up Guppy, tears falling down his cheek. _

_As the boys stood and laughed, anger rose in Gabriel and he stood, tapped the bigger boy on his shoulder. _

"_What?" he hissed and turned to look at the other boy, and as he turned back Gabriel socked him in the jaw, causing him to stumble backward and bite his tongue. _

"_Why did'ya do that?" Marc questioned as he pushed Gabriel on the ground. _

"Okay, he deserved it." Lindsay agreed as she handed Guppy back to him, in one piece. "Here you go sweetie." She said and kissed his head.

"Thanks." Gabriel smiled and kissed his mother's cheek, his blue eyes shining. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too." She smiled and put him on the ground.

"Mommy?" he questioned as he stood next to her as she cleaned up.

"Yeah?" she asked turning to look down at him.

"I want to move to New York." He said softly, his blue eyes begging his mother.

"Are you sure?" she questioned as she squatted in front of him. He nodded with a smile. "What about your friends?"

"I can make new ones." He said and stepped closer to Lindsay. "I want to be with you and Daddy. Don't you miss Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie, I do." She smiled as she continued to gaze in her son's eyes, thinking. "I'll tell you what, we'll visit, see how it goes, then decide."

"Really?" Gabriel yelled in excitement.

"Really." Lindsay laughed as Gabriel ran off towards his room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Danny groaned as he stepped out of the shower and heard knocking at his door. Quickly drying off, he then wrapped a towel around his waist and padded his way to the door, not looking through the pep hole to see who it was. Danny's jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and his heart sped up at the sight on the other side of the door.

"Hey Danny." Lindsay said softly as she held a sleeping Gabriel in her arm, while she balanced herself on her good ankle and a crutch.

"Montana?" Danny gasped as he took the suitcase from beside her on the floor and let her in the apartment.

"Yeah Danny." She laughed as she laid Gabriel down on the couch before turning back to him.

"Hi." Danny said as he moved his eyes from Gabriel, who had Guppy tight in his arms, to her and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How'd you get your suitcase up here?"

"Some nice guy on the floor above you helped me." She said as she pulled back from him. "I like the get-up."

"Thank you." Danny said as he tightened the towel around his waist so it wouldn't fall. "What are you doing here?"

"We decided to visit." Lindsay said as she crutched her was over to the stools at the breakfast bar and sat down, while Danny stood in between her legs.

"I got that." Danny laughed.

"We're visiting to decided if New York is right for us." Lindsay said as she took his hand in hers and gently stroked his knuckles.

"Is that right?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Gabriel had a bad day." Lindsay said softly as she moved her eyes to her sleeping son.

"What happened?" Danny asked, placing a strand of hair behind her ear with his free hand.

"Bullies ripped Guppy up, called him a baby or something." Lindsay said as she smiled up at him. "He misses you too."

"I miss him." Danny said and dropped a kiss to her forehead. "I miss you too." He said as she yawned. "Lets get you both to bed."

"No, I'm fine." Lindsay said waving her hand in protest.

"We have plenty of time Linds." Danny laughed and scooped her up into his arms and brought her into his bedroom. "Go to sleep." He said as he laid her down and kissed her cheek.

"Only if you kiss me properly." Lindsay said with a sly smile as she pulled his mouth back down to hers by his dog tags. Their tongues automatically dueled for dominance as their hands roamed each others body. Lindsay's dipping dangerously close to Danny's towel.

"Not tonight." Danny said as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Why?" Lindsay asked out of breath.

"Because I'm going to bring Gabriel in here, so he doesn't roll off the couch and hurt himself." Danny said as he stood up.

"You're a good dad, Danny Messer." Lindsay said as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Thank you. You're a good mom, Lindsay Monroe." Danny smirked and placed a soft kiss to her lips before he changed and head out towards the couch to retrieve his son. Danny smiled and sat on the coffee table and watched Gabriel sleep. Danny smiled and stroked his son's hair, before lifting him into his arms with ease.

"Daddy?" he questioned sleepily.

"Yeah buddy?" Danny asked, kissing the boys cheek.

"I like New York." He mumbled.

"The only thing you've seen is the back of your eye lids." Danny laughed.

"Daddy?" he questioned again as Danny placed him next to his mother, in the center of the bed, before climbing in.

"Yeah?" Danny said as he rolled on his side to watch his son.

"I love you." He mumbled before he fell back asleep, causing both Danny and Lindsay to laugh.

"I love you too." Danny said and kissed his nose before leaning over and kissing Lindsay's nose. "I love you."

"I know." She said with a smile. "I love you too."

"So you'll stay in New York?"

"I'll stay with you."


End file.
